Surtur (Earth-616)
the Flame Giant, God of Fire, God of Flame, Red Lord | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Sometimes ally of Loki, Malekith the Accursed, Ymir; formerly Gullveig and Freyr's Vanir | Relatives = Fire Demons (offspring); Fire-Trolls (offspring); Laussa Odinsdottir (daughter by Odin and Freyja); Sturm and Drang (sons by the Fenris Wolf); Storm Giants (descendants) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Muspelheim | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Height2 = (usually over 1000'0") | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (no visible pupil; Variable) | Hair = Red | Hair2 = (and yellow; Variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Horns, prehensile tail, body continually sheathed in flame. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Muspelheim | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Monarch of Muspelheim, destroyer | Education = | Origin = Asgardian Fire Demon | PlaceOfBirth = Muspelheim, Asgard | PlaceOfDeath = Oslo, Norway | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #97 | HistoryText = Origin Surtur was native to the extra-dimensional plane of Muspelheim and was the mortal enemy of the Asgardian ruler Odin and his son Thor. Surtur and the ice demon Ymir were older, and therefore more powerful immortals than Odin and Thor, who were always hard pressed to defeat them. Surtur was imprisoned for a long time within the depths of the Earth. First Aesir/Vanir War In ancient times, as Odin intended to unite Aesir and Vanir into a single tribe, no matter the cost, Surtur proposed Vanir leader Freyr help against the Aesir, resulting in a years-long war between the two Gods kinds. Ragnarok Surtur was destined to be involved in Ragnarök in which Asgard would be destroyed and reborn in an endless cycle. He would cross the Bifrost and destroy Asgard with the Twilight Sword. thumb|left He was once freed by Loki and set against the Earth when Odin visited there to break the romance between Thor and Jane Foster. Thor used Odin's magic sword to send Surtur to outer space, where he was bound against a magnetic asteroid. Spell of Fire and Ice He was next summoned to Earth together with Ymir when the Spell of Fire and Ice was cast by the Sons of Satannish. While Ymir attacked Wakanda, Surtur wreaked havoc in Antarctica. Doctor Strange transported Ymir to the South Pole right in front of of Surtur just as both are about to strike, their blows cancel each other out causing both monsters to vanish causing a massive explosion. thumb|right Invasion of Asgard Surtur freed himself again arrives through a mystical the flame to Asgard. The fire demon has decided that he will destroy first Asgard, then the entire universe, marking his arrival by setting the very sky ablaze. Surtur announces his impending arrival and begins showering Asgard with flames. When Loki realizes Surturs power he fled, leaving Thor, Sif, Balder and the Warriors Three to band together. While Thor and the Warriors Three rally troops to battle Surtur, the Thunder God sends Balder and Sif on a mission to wake Odin. He led his legions of fire demons to Earth, to draw Asgard's armies away from their capital city. Surtur then crossed Bifrost and attempted to destroy the city once and for all. Odin, Thor and his adopted brother Loki, however, made a last stand and eventually defeated Surtur - at the cost of Odin, who fell with his foe into a dimensional rift. thumb|left Beta Ray Bill A portal opened from Muspelheim close to the planet of Korbin. The planet was invaded with hordes of Fire Demons. The people created a warrior to fight back Beta Ray Bill. The demons were to much for the hero and the people had to flee in a fleet of ship lead by Skuttlebutt. This lead to him meeting Thor and gaining a mystical hammer Stormbreaker to fight the demons. The two warriors fight the invading demons together. Invasion of Midgard The Casket of Ancient Winters, an Asgardian power object, has unleashed blizzards everywhere on Earth, a prelude to the attack of the fire-demon Surtur and his hordes. The Avengers battle the demons across Manhattan. He reforged the Twilight Sword to begin his plans of conquest. Malekith the Accursed used the Casket of Ancient Winters to free Surtur. Winter spread across the planet. Surtur began his invasion of Asgard. Thor tried to battle Surtur but was no match for the fire giant. Surtur is in Asgard to reclaim the Eternal Flame that Odin and his brothers stole at the beginning of time. Surtur and Odin hurl themselves at each other, sending shockwaves throughout the Nine Worlds. Surtur is surprised by Odin's power and calls upon all the winters in an effort to stop Odin. Surtur used the cold to completely imprison Odin, as Surtur goes to the Eternal Flame and lights the sword Twilight. But nothing happens. Loki revealed that it was him that hid the real flame and replaced it with an illusion. Loki and Surtur battle, with Loki leading a merry chase until Surtur discovers the real flame. Thor has revived as well, and father and sons face off against Surtur. Surtur and Odin grapple to the last, falling into the chasm of Muspelheim, which seals up behind them. Odin returned but wore power dampeners, hiding his presence from Surtur. Odin imparted all his power to Thor to fight the fire demon when he arrived. Thor battled Surtur across time and space. Surtur Vs. Ymir Ymir once again is released from his eternal prison Surtur disguised himself as Odin in a plan to destroy Asgard, he told Heimdall that Ragnarök was upon them and Ymir must be stopped. The warriors go to fight Ymir, while Odin revealed his true visage to the Vizier. Odin transformed into Surtur, and fought Ymir Surtur and Ymir locked in combat. To defeat them, Thor retrieved Twilight Sword from the Sea of Eternal Night. During the battle, Thor became trapped, and Eric Masterson made a fateful sacrifice. He bridged Thor and Mjolnir, and is re-merged with Thor. Thor lights Twilight in the Eternal Flame which causes Odin’s control over Surtur to vanish. Surtur and Ymir fight over Twilight, and while they are distracted, Thor transports them both into the Sea of Eternal Night, where they will be frozen for all time. They reamined their for many years. Return of Surtur thumb|left In Norway, a man named Sven found a medallion with connections to Surtur. During a ritual he stepped into a bonfire and was transformed into a fire demon, and told the others that their master, Surtur, had arrived. He took control of his village and burned most of it to the ground. Surtur arrived on Midgard with plans to cleanse the world with fire. He battled Thor and his allies across Norway. He was defeated by Odin who also fell in battle. The Final Ragnarok Loki created his Mjolnir and found it in the possession of the Dwarves. He took to Surtur who created multiple hammers like Mjolnir and even though they were not as powerful, there were more of them. Thor went to Surtur, and in exchange for him reforging Mjolnir, he would blaze a trail for Surtur and his army to raze Asgard to the ground and give the Asgardians a final, glorious battle. To prevent the cycle from starting over again, Thor went to the Three Norns and destroyed the Loom of the Fates, thus cutting off Those Who Sit Above in Shadow, seemingly destroying them. This also destroyed Yggdrasill and ended all the lives of those who dwelled in Asgard and all the other Nine Worlds, except Midgard. Surtur apparently died once and for all during the final Ragnarok when Thor managed to break the cycle. He was trapped in an afterlife dimension fighting a continuous battle with Odin, who prevented Surtur from escaping and returning to Earth by sacrificing himself over and over. Odin told Thor that he chooses to be there – as long as he fights the demon, the people of Asgard will be safe. After the final Ragnarok, Beta Ray Bill briefly visited the ruins of Asgard, and saw Surtur's massive form falling from the sky, still clutching Twilight, although the sword was broken during Bill's battle with the demon Asteroth. Everything Burns When the Serpent was released by Skadi, the reborn Loki tried to find a way to stop him from destroying everything. He went to Limbo and made a deal with Surtur, promising to release him in Asgard in exchange for a splinter of his Twilight Sword. Loki used the Shadow to rewrite the Serpent's history, giving him a weakness. He then released Surtur in the Serpent's Dark Asgard, tricking him. After destroying Dark Asgard, Surtur returned home to Muspelheim. Surtur made a deal with the unwitting Manchester Gods of Otherworld, the Flame Giant provided them with power directly from the fires of Muspelheim in exchange for a portion of their resources. He then sent his Herald (Leah) to the Vanir, convincing the Steward of Vanaheim, Freyja's sister Gullveig to lead an uprising against Asgardia. When Surtur joined forces with the enemies of Asgardia and assaulted it and the other Realms, he planned to use the different cities of the Manchester Gods to form a network across all of the Nine Realms, and reverse the process in which the Manchester Gods fed energy to Surtur's original city, releasing all stored energy back out, burning everything in the Nine Realms. When Loki traveled to Muspelheim to investigate, he was confronted by Surtur's right hand, the vengeful Leah. Loki tricked her and convinced her that he was working against the Nine Realms. Together, they decided to work against Surtur. First, in order to gain the Fire Giant's trust, Loki betrayed Thor and let him plunge in the fires of Muspelheim. Loki then proceeded to steal a portion of the Twilight Sword and travel back in time to fix the events that caused Leah to feel vengeful towards him. Right after Surtur ordered Leah to divert the spell that would bring Loki back to the present and transport him to his feet, the effects of the time-travel made effect, and the now appeased Leah saved the young trickster from Surtur. Thor soon brought the fight to Surtur, using legions of Hel. While this army fought Surtur, Loki traveled to Otherworld and convinced the leader of the Machester Gods, Master Wilson, to destroy the cities of the Manchester Gods, thwarting Surtur's plan. Using the Twilight Sword taken by Loki and combining it with Mjolnir, Thor was able to slay Surtur. The residual energy from Surtur's body was redirected by Odin into the empty Asgard Space, preventing it from causing any important damage. However, Surtur later reappeared as one of the many fire demons who arrived on Midgard when Bifrost was destroyed. He was banished back to Muspelheim by Heimdall once the Asgardian god recovered his sword. | Powers = Surtur was depicted as an immense and malevolent being whose possesses the power of a thousand blazing suns. Surtur is an enormous fire demon, standing over 1,000 ft. in height. He is more of a force of nature than a physical foe. He possesses superhuman strength, stamina, and durability far surpassing that of Thor. He is possibly a being composed of "living" flame so strong that he can affect the Earth's temperature from Asgard and can manipulate cosmic energy to generate intense heat, flames or concussive force. He can also manipulate cosmic energy for various effects, including levitation, molecular manipulation of himself, inter-dimensional teleportation, and immortality. He is vulnerable to intense cold, and can be imprisoned by certain magical spells or by other beings wielding cosmic energy powers equaling his own; Surtur's powers are usually shown to equal those of Odin. Surtur is a master warrior and swordsman, and has a prehensile tail. He possesses vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom. The Eternal Flame has an unknown connection to Surtur. When in its vicinity, Surtur claimed it increased his powers. It is unknown to what extent this power increase leads to. *'Superhuman Strength:' Surtur can lift objects up to 100 tons. His strength is said to be equal to Odin. *'Living Flame:' Surtur is composed of living flame that is strong that he can affect the Earth's temperature. *'Pyrokinesis:' Surtur can create and manipulate intense heat and flames. *'Cosmic Manipulation:' Surtur can manipulate cosmic energy for various effects. *''Immortality:'' Surtur is considered to be long-living entity *''Telekinesis:'' Surtur can levitate things using his mind. | Abilities = | Strength = Class 100+ Surtur can easily lift well over 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Surtur is vulnerable to intense coldness. He is also vulnerable to magical attacks. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Twilight Sword: Surtur possesses the giant sword Twilight, also known as the Sword of Doom, composed of an unknown metal. The sword is magic, capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy, such as shattering dimensional barriers and inhibiting Odin's powers. Loki has temporarily tapped into the power of the sword to change Thor into a frog (Thor is normally resistant to this type of magical transformation) and making the Asgardian populace sick (Asgardians are normally immune to disease). Morgan Le Fay tapped into the power of the sword to reshape the entire planet Earth from modern day into a medieval world after using the chaos magic of the Scarlet Witch to "bridge the gap" between her personal faerie powers and the Asgardian magics bound to the blade. When the sword is bonded with the Eternal Flame, its powers are further increased to an unknown level. | Notes = * He took part in the battle between the Marvel and DC Universe. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Horns Category:Thermokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Teleporters Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Immortals Category:Fencing Category:Occultism Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Killed by Thor Category:Surtur Family Category:Formerly Deceased